In The Night
by colourfuldaze
Summary: Tawni waits for the night when he whispers her name in his sleep. She knows the night will never come. Implied Chad/Sonny


**Title:** In The Night

**Author:** colourfuldaze

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Evident Character Death

**Category:** Angst

**Pairing: Tawni/Chad;** implied Chad/Sonny

**Summary:** Tawni waits for the night when he whispers _her_ name in his sleep. She knows the night will never come. (Implied Chad/Sonny)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. At all. Nada. Zero. Kay? ;)

This is a future Chad/Tawni angsty oneshot, implying Chad/Sonny and character death.

--------

**Now you've gone away**  
_Don't worry it's okay_  
That you're gone away  
**Further than yesterday**  
But you'll never leave these scenes  
_**My mind replays **_

- I'll Keep Your Memory Vague, Finger Eleven

-------

_**Year; 2019.**_

**Three years.**

Three years since the last episode of So Random.

Three years since Chad had last played MacKenzie on MacKenzie Falls.

Sonny's funeral was broadcasted all over the country. She had gained a spot within everyone's heart. Even Tawni Hart and Chad Dylan Cooper.

Tawni couldn't even look in the mirror anymore. It reminds her too much of the times when Sonny would roll her eyes at her being so bothered with her image. The media would rave at Sonny because she was herself, – bubbly, beautiful, innocent – they never seemed to have enough of them in Hollywood.

Although Chad never admitted it, he had fallen in love with Sonny. Tawni was his second runner up, because he lost her and he would never, ever get her back.

She stayed with him, because Sonny asked her to take care of him. To comfort him. To love him.

Chad left MacKenzie Falls soon after Sonny's funeral. He could never accept the fact that the only person he truly cared about was gone, and nothing he could do would change that.

---------------

She pretends to sleep in the night to hear his voice.

She knows that she was never his choice. If he had the power, he would bring back Sonny Munroe in a heartbeat.

She knows that since she left, he could barely sleep anymore. He would have nightmares for weeks straight and she didn't even bother to wake him up from them.

It was always the _same_ dream. It wasn't even the terrifying kinds that she expected.

She knows because she hears his whispers and screams.

They're always the same.

"...Sonny.._don't leave me.._"

"Fine...Good.."

"_You told me that you would never leave, Munroe.."_

**She waits for the day that he whispers_ her_ name in his sleep.**

----------

She's known the truth for so long.

She knows why Chad doesn't acknowledge her presence very much, and why he closes his eyes whenever they kiss.

She knows why Chad left MacKenzie Falls when he was at his prime, and why he lost contact with Joey Munroe **_(AU: In my other story, Everything is Temporary, Joey Munroe is Sonny's brother who had accepted Chad into their family)_** eventually.

She knows why he still kept the scrapbook Sonny gave him on their first anniversary, and why he looks at it every night before he falls asleep.

_She wonders if he will ever forget._

-----------

He never really accepted the fact that she was truly **gone.**

She told him that he would never leave him and he had truly believed in her. Every word that came out of her mouth he had relied on.

He had abandoned his bad boy image and the world knew that Sonny Munroe had changed Chad Dylan Cooper for the better.

When she left, she took a part of his heart and his happiness along with her.

-----------

_**She waits for the inevitable nights.**_

She waits for Chad to love her like Sonny wanted him to.

She waits for him to open his eyes when they kiss.

**Three years.**

_**Allison 'Sonny' Munroe.**_

_**August 20, 1992 – July 19, 2016.**_

**'ain't no sunshine when she's gone'**

_**Beloved daughter, friend, girlfriend, actress.**_

_**Don't Forget – Here We Go Again**_

She waits patiently.

But she already knows that the night will never come.

_Ring out under the midnight hour  
_**No one can touch me now**_  
And I can't turn my back  
It's too late ready or not at all_

- Waiting; Green Day.

---------

AU: OMFG, DONEEE! :D

So, this was inspired due to a large coffee at 3AM.

Okay and that I was reading a fic where a main character dies, and I wanted to see if I could somehow write a fic which showed the two people who relied on her the most to mourn in the end. (AKA: Chad and Tawni)

Anyways, thanks so much for reading.

Review? Was it good? Should I never write Chawni again? Should I never write again period? Haha, constructive criticism is welcome!

Word Count is... : 1,022 words :)


End file.
